dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GokūBlack10
---- Question Isn't it against wikia rules/unethical to erase talkpage messages? I noticed 10x kamehameha has done that quite a lot when people call him out on spreading false information.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 20:50, May 12, 2016 (UTC) : Uh... I archived my page. Look up. That's allowed on any wiki. Please try not to compare me to 10x Kamehameha. I'm honestly nothing like him and I don't appreciate the comparisons. Thanks. 'Ten Tailed Fox' (Talk) 03:36, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Re:Images I did not know that. I will likely report them now that I've been given this information. And its fine, man. I don't take nothing personal here I just want to ensure that we don't stray off to the point of this this. And thanks, man —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 21:55, June 22, 2016 (UTC) :Duly noted. I understand text on the internet is the most ambiguous thing in mankind. You and I are the same in this regard. I mean nothing to offend, rather to challenge and make a point. I've enjoyed my discussions. And thank you for your praise, Ten. Yeah, this wiki has been a hardship. But you are the number two, something no one would've been able to accomplish. We are fighting one of the most popular wikis on the entire net. I respect your ambition in competing with DB wiki, as much as we get vandals, understand that these people 'feel some type of way' because we're doing something right. —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 21:10, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Re:Super Yes, but in low quality, I'm waiting for its 720p release. We get flashback where Babidi and Dabura get wreaked by trunks and also he turns Super Saiyan 2 —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 05:42, June 26, 2016 (UTC) :http://www.mp4upload.com/k1fn6gv2hmwl --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 05:49, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Favor Can you please change the links in Naruto Wiki's J-Stars game from DB wiki's re-directs to ours, since we're affiliates and all, it kinda makes us look bad. —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 00:35, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Questions Ten, I was inquiring on a couple of things that we have in the wiki, where do the parts originate that document the manga, and what translations should we use from the Daizenshū the "English Words" or translate the meanings like you did here Cell: Second Form —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 18:10, June 29, 2016 (UTC) :Duly noted, thanks, Ten. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 18:21, June 29, 2016 (UTC) New Orders I will likely be gone for a couple days, but in order to implement the Canon can you give me a list of tasks to do, so I know what to remove from pages. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 20:05, July 2, 2016 (UTC) :Additionally should I remove the non-canon Icon from characters like Broly? --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 03:33, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Децембар Where are u from ??? [[User:Superhik72|'★'''Саката]][[User talk:superhik72|''Гинтоки]] 'Јорозуја' 12:38, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Canon/Non-canon I've been thinking. I feel this place is too black/white in the canon and non-canon policy. Rather than appearing in the manga being canon, what we could do is be more flexible and say it is canon if it has tie-ins with the manga. For example, "Mecha-Freeze" and Cold. In the Cold page, it is non-canon that he found Freeza but it does tie-in with the manga and explain why how Freeza was found and rebuilt after Namek, which is why I feel we should move that to canon section. Cooler, for an example of non-canoncity, he was not mentioned in any canon material, for example in DBS and Resurrection of F, there was no mention of using the Dragon Balls to resurrect Cooler. Since he had absolutely no tie-ins with any canon material, he is thus non-canon. I would appreciate it if you gave this some serious thought before replying to me. Take your time and consult with the other Sysops in the meantime, I can wait. :)Cloudtheavenger (talk) 05:27, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Canon Ten, I'm kinda confused with your canon policy. Does A-Canon mean things like the Garlic Junior arcs or characters like Husky? Also, where does the canon policy put GT at? C-Canon? --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 22:37, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Name Change to Rules Yo, Ten-boss, can you change the Dragon Universe Rules to Dragon Ball Universe? Thanks when you have the time --' NWG Talk 23:34, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Hello Hey there GokuBlack10, I'm one of the admins at the DB Wiki and I've heard there's some hostility between these two wikis, wondering if there's anything I can do to settle that. Maybe we could even affilate with each other later. --FC 23:48, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Meshack Don't you think indefinite right off the bat is overkill? He's not vandalizing the wikia. Plus he shares your troubles with 10XKamehameha. 1.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 22:53, November 22, 2016 (UTC) :In addition, if he's a potential asset rather than just here to vandalize, a permaban is overkill. I would suggest removing the ban because it's been almost 6 months. He's probably learned his lesson and threaten him with a year long ban or so if it happens again.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 02:18, November 26, 2016 (UTC) :::The simple answer, from both Ten and myself, is a resounding no. Meshack was enough of a hassle when he was here and I had the time to be on here 100% to be exasperated by what he was doing. Now, while I have less time to monitor him myself — because yes, I'd want to be around personally for that — it is a definitive no. He was a pain the last time he was here, I went easy on him and paid the price. I'm not doing that again. End of subject.—Mina Țepeș 01:23, December 2, 2016 (UTC) May i use some of your jutsu on naruto fanon? more specifically Jade Arrow, Indra's Dart, Susanoo: truth seeking ball, blaze release: kagutsuchi-scathing moon, blaze release: super kagutsuchi-scathing moon, and Body Flicker: Dark Matter Migration?--Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 02:08, May 7, 2017 (UTC) Gokū Black The debate of his name is settled long time before by admins, we used his real name "Zamasu." I don't think your change make things better.--'[[User:Sulina|''Desu ka?!]] (Saiyan Go! Go!) 02:48, June 25, 2017 (UTC) :Then, Mark would change to Mr. Satan, Cold to King Cold, Brief to Dr. Brief, and the same treatment to No. 17, No. 18,... blah blah because that's what official sources call them. Gokū Black is no more than the nickname the staff promote and refer him to and "Black" is his official in-universe name. Speaking of readers who looks for the article, we use redirection like we did before, not a big deal! --'[[User:Sulina|''Desu ka?!]]' (Saiyan Go! Go!) 06:17, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Ten, I was blocked from the Naruto wikia I was baited and harassed by two other users and they didn't even get warnings, I was blocked by Seelentau.. a translator. Where do I go to show these screen shots and have get this situated?? QuakingStar (talk) 14:36, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Source Could you give me the source which says about that "''doskui" and "Dohyō toru" sumo things? If you're right, I will revert my edits. No offenses, though.--'[[User:Sulina|''Desu ka?!]]' (Saiyan Go! Go!) 16:25, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Assistance Hello, Ten I'm having a bit of an issue with Buon. Whose name comes from "Oven" by switching specific kana in the name, since you're actually studied english. I would like to know what would be the best approach. My opinion is Vuon, but wanted to get someone else's opinion on the matter. I had someone tell me it's better as Boo'on to keep in tact the pun. But I wanted the opinion of a person who studied english. -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 10:48, July 24, 2017 (UTC) So I'm having a bit of a dilemma on what we should name the tournament of power universe teams. In some instances two teams such as U7 and its twin was called universe Team, where as the anime called them by their specific universe. Where as the recent artbook released called them the "universe delegation (representative, but since delegation is also under the same kanji and a group of representatives is a delegation. I decided to go with delegation). Seeing how you made the canon policy. I would like to know what would be the best decision to make in this example. -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 13:16, August 13, 2017 (UTC) New Fusion Hey, Ten I need some assistance on this name, the derives from mixing both Kale and Cauliflo's names, so the question I would like to make it given that, wouldn't her name be either "Kayfla" or "Kayflo" opposed to "Kaflo" 15:33, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Hello GokuBlack10. This may be sudden, but I looked at your Ryun Uchiha charecter and Seireitou’s Seireitou Hyuga charecter and really liked them. Eventually I had ideas for my own versions of thise charecters and was wondering if you would be willing to give me permission to make Ryun as well as use him in a fanfic. If you do I would also like to ask for your input on my version of the charecter. BlackAce25 (talk) 16:55, February 12, 2018 (UTC) Canon debacle you've made The right information is that both the anime AND manga of Dragon Ball Super are canon, sine the latter is promotional material for the former and has always been since it was first announced. Thus, Super anime material IS canon.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 09:35, November 18, 2018 (UTC) : Looking at the text, it doesn't seem that the manga is just canon, just that Dragon Ball Super in GENERAL is.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 21:33, November 22, 2018 (UTC) :: But the source and the text you pointed out just said Dragon Ball Super is the official sequel to Dragon Ball, it never said 'Dragon Ball Super's manga is the official sequel'. It went with a big generalization. And of course it'd feature the manga, it was hyping it up. You're forcing what you think is a fact onto this when its not, a sweeping generalization of Dragon Ball Super ITSELF was made, not just 'Dragon Ball Super manga'. --SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 03:11, November 24, 2018 (UTC) On Rogeta Do not fall for his nonsense he is very toxic, rude, and insulting to everybody and I can literally prove it to you right now. In fact, here. THIS is why users do not like him, and over there he is let to run free doing as he pleases with no warning and no ban. https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:625517#40 https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Rogeta234 FlatZone (talk) 02:19, November 24, 2018 (UTC) /* Editing */ Spoiler summaries for Dbs Broly actually says what I've put for Super Saiyan God and God Ki. And for Super Saiyan Blue my sources come from the Anime, Manga or the spoiler summaries for Dbs Broly. UIVegito16 (talk) 22:06, November 26, 2018 (UTC) How come you didn't ban Rogeta yet?? Interesting you chose to ban one person for activity on another wikia, but not the one who does the most insulting on the other wikias. QuakingStar (talk) 23:50, December 4, 2018 (UTC) So you would ban me for asking about some very shady decision? the reason you won't see Rogeta's insults is because he has been banned there and the threads he was in were locked and probably deleted. QuakingStar (talk) 00:03, December 5, 2018 (UTC) Lets put this as simple as possible So we can have a more complete understanding here. YOU are a very rude and disrespectful person and you use your beurocrat and founder status to do what you want and please and you know what? Whatever. But as long as you don't disrespect users like me, they won't disrespect you... you do know that right?? and about Flatzone, he had a temper when he had to explain the same thing 5 billion times to some rude and condescending people who kept asking the same thing over and over as if they were too stupid to scroll back and read the posts all the while prodding him on purpose. Now I no longer care for that, as its over with and you obviously don't care for what actually happened over there. I am going to be screen shotting every single rude and condescending thing you do, screenshotting your talk page and the comments you put on others talk pages too. I talked to fandom staff and they told me some intersting things about founders and beurocrats. So while this screenshot folder fills up, you should consider NOT being a rude and condescending person simply because you founded the place, although for a long ass time it was only LastationLover doing all the heavy lifting around here. Let's agree not to be rude and condescending from this point forward and I'll do what I usually do and try to find more legit info for the site. Have a good day. QuakingStar (talk) 00:46, December 13, 2018 (UTC)